cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Julianne's diary
Overview From the Story Arc "The Evil Countess Crey" given by Janet Kellum. This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 40-44. Souvenir's Text Julianne's diary You've kept the diary of Julianne Thompson, the idealistic young woman who grew up to become the cold-hearted Countess Crey. It's a reminder that sometimes our dreams betray us, and we wind up becoming a twisted version of our own best impulses, just like The Evil Countess Crey It all began with a simple missing person case. Pamela Thompson was looking for her daughter, Julianne, who disappeared more than a decade ago. You went to Julianne's old loft, but found Crey agents there trying to dispose of any clues. You found Julianne's diary, which mentioned a trip to see a hero, the Night Fox. You went to the cave where the Night Fox makes his home, but Crey agents had already spirited him away. Undaunted, you hit the streets. One of the Crey agents you defeated was carrying printed orders that gave the location of the facility where the night fox had been imprisioned. You descended on the facility and rescued the Night Fox before Crey could extract his DNA for use in their Revenant Hero Project. The Night Fox had some harsh news for you, however. The last he had heard of Julianne Thompson was of her death, years ago, in England. Your contact arranged for the girl's body to be returned to the States, and you went back to your ordinary routine. But it wasn't over yet. When the body arrived in Paragon City, Pamela Thompson could not identify it! She claimed that it belonged to another woman. You took a lock of the dead woman's hair to Cadao Kestrel, the voodoo master. He performed a ceremony and revealed that the name of the dead woman was Clarissa Van Dorn, the maiden name of the Countess Crey. Your contact surmised that Julianne Thompson had murdered the real Clarissa, asumed her identity and married Count Crey under false pretenses. You went to a Crey facility to try to apprehend the murderous countess. You didn't find her, but you did recover an interesting e-mail from a Crey computer. It spoke of a disgrunted Crey employee, Howard Quigley, who might be able to disrupt the launch of Crey's new computer operative system, CreyComp. When you returned to your contact, you learned that Countess Crey had managed to deflect your accusations. No warrant would be issued for her arrest. On the contrary, an APB had been issued for you! You were wanted for breaking and entering, assault and theft of Crey property. You had only one clue to go on: the disgrunted Crey employee. If you could find him, perhaps he could tell you something about Crey Industries that could prove your actions were part of a legitimate investigation. You arrived at his office in time to rescue him from a mob of Crey agents, and he told you that he suspected the CreyComp OS had a hidden, nefarious purpose. A wanted criminal, you went after Crey once more. You collected the source code for CreyComp and took it to Justine Kelly for analysis. Justine analyzed the code and informed you of the shocking truth: CreyComp was a mind control tool. Using subliminal messages, Crey Industries would soon be in complete control of all CreyComp users. To stop it, you went to a Crey warehouse and destroyed the CreyComp disks awaiting shipment. This wasn't enough, though. You also had to eliminate the source code. Justine concocted a computer virus, and you uploaded it to the Crey network. This not only eliminated CreyComp for good, but also accessed incriminating files within the Crey database and e-mailed them to Crey's customers. Countess Crey's guilt was now proven, and you were exonerated by the mayor. You were given a warrant for Countess Crey's arrest, and hit the streets to track her down. One of the Crey agents you defeated was carrying a copy of the countess' escape plan. You went to the cave network where she was hiding and arrested her. Countess Crey is now awaiting trial on charges of corruption and conspiracy. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs